bloodysstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mystery Of Shadowhaven
Chapter 1 An abnormally strong beam of winter light pierced the shadowed room. A light snow had fallen the previous night, contributing to the brightness of the light. Of course, it also made it hard to tell if the chill in the room was caused by a ghost, or the cold weather from outside. "Maisie." Calla called to her sister from her bed. "Do you fe-" "Yes." Maisie growled, ever the morning person. "Go away." She moaned to whatever ghost was in the room, or, by the increasing cold, maybe it was ghosts, as in plural. Calla cracked her eyes open, yep, plural. Two ghosts hovered above the space between the two beds. "But we need your help." The one on the left, the one closer to Maisie, hissed, "What makes you think I want to be here anymore that you want me to be? Girls your age are so rude these days!" Great, not only did they have more than one ghost, they had angry ghosts. Calla closed her eyes and rolled over, facing away from the two ghosts. "Are you going to help us or not? We don't have all day." Left Ghost mouthed off, "Honestly, I will never understand why you people are so difficult to deal with. You're supposed to help us, not ignore us. Hello? Are you even listing to me?" "Oh. My. God." Maisie cried, "Just leave us alone!" Thirty minutes later, with ghosts no longer making the room freeze any more so than it should during the winter cold, Calla got out of her bed. "Come on Maisie, we might as well get up now." She yawned, "It is Tuesday after all, you know what that means." Maisie cracked open one eye, "Go on without me. I don't care about starting our lessons, I don't need them, what I need is sleep!" She rolled over, turning her back on her sister. Calla smiled and grabbed a pillow. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. She turned her feet, and, on the count of three, threw the fluffy white pillow at her twin. "Come on, you know Grandma will be mad with you if you don't show up." "Oh come on Calla, can't you cover for me?" Maisie said, sitting up in bed. She swung her legs over the side of her bed, and eyed her sister, "This is our Christmas Vacation, which in Maisie-nese means sleeping-in time." She stuck her bottom lip out, "Please?" Calla laughed, "That stopped working three years ago, now come on, we're already late, don't make it worse on us. If you get in trouble, I get in trouble, and I actually have plans for this weekend, so get up!" Calla opened the bedroom door, and motioned for her sister to leave first. Maisie huffed, rolled her eyes, and stood up. She stomped over to Calla and out of the room, "You owe me." She growled before take the nearby stairs two at a time. Calla shook her head, "I pretty sure you owe me!" She called after her sister, then followed her down the stairs, though taking them one-by-one. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, Calla walked down the hallway and turned into the kitchen. "What do you want for breakfast?" Calla asked Maisie who sat at the table. It was Tuesday, otherwise known as Calla-Cooks-Breakfast-day. "How about some scrambled eggs and bacon?" Maisie said, then added, "And pancakes, definitely pancakes." "Someone's hungry today," Calla said opening the refrigerator door and pulling out four eggs, two for the both of them, cheese for their eggs, and the pre-packaged and pre-sliced bacon. She turned the the freezer side of the appliance and withdrew five frozen pancakes for her sister. "I guess we do have a big day ahead of us." She shrugged, "Or maybe we're just destined to be fatties for the rest of our lives." "I'm fat on the inside, might as well be one on the outside." Maisie smiled and rubbed her stomach. "Now hurry up woman and cook my breakfast." She giggled. "Oh hush." Calla turned around to the stove top, and turned a few dials. Calla then bent down and opened the shelf that was attached to the bottom of the oven where their set of pots and pans were kept. She pulled out two pans, one for the eggs and one for the bacon. "How crispy do you want your bacon?" She asked her twin sister. "Burnt." Maisie answered, "Like usual." When their breakfast was done cooking and after it had been hastily eaten, Calla rose from the table, stretching, "I guess it's time we go meet Grandmama in the West Wing." Maisie yawned, "Or we could go back to sleep, I vote for that option." "I've already told you, we're going to go. I don't want to get in trouble." Calla yanked Maisie out of her chair, "Besides, aren't you excited to finally start learning how to use our gift?" "I already know how to use it." Maisie whined, "But I haven't gotten enough sleep. More practice channeling the dead, or more sleep? I think I'll stick with sleep, thank you very much." "Fine, when I learn how to set things on fire just by thinking it, don't come asking me to teach you how." Calla started walking towards to the door that lead out onto the main hallway of Rose Manor, "And don't ask me how to teach you how to read someone's mind either!" "Fine, I'm coming." Maisie stood up, pushing her chair into the table, "You had me at the pyrokinesis." The main hallway of Rose Manor would have given Calla the creeps had she not grown up around and within it. It was dark and sparsely lit, with long gasp of shadows in between the lights set along the walls. In the long gaps of darkness lived many things, such as mice and other assorted rodents, spiders, centipedes, and who knew what else. Calla and Maisie and been forbidden to enter their Grandmother's rooms for as long as they could remember, but now that they were here, they couldn't figure out why. It was nothing compared to the hallway, of which had never scared them, unlike some of their siblings and distant family members who still shuddered when walking through the passage. Grandma Rose's rooms where little different that their own set of rooms, it was brightly lit, smell relatively pleasant, nothing was amiss. That was, until Grandma Rose herself appeared. She looked as though she had died in the sixties, what little hair she had left was in wisps on the top of her head, her skin was as leathery, if not more so, that half of the books in the family library. But her eyes, her eyes were what scared Calla the most. She had seen pictures of cataracts before, and they were no problem. But these were black, like tar swirling through her Grandmother's eyes, and they covered her entire eyes. Calla and Maisie both shuddered, I think you were right. We should have just chosen sleep. Calla thought to her sister. Category:The Shiver Quartet Chapter 2 Coming soon Chapter 3 Coming soon Chapter 4 Coming soon Chapter 5 Coming soon Chapter 6 Coming soon Chapter 7 Coming soon Chapter 8 Coming soon Chapter 9 Coming soon Chapter 10 Coming soon Chapter 11 Coming soon Chapter 12 Coming soon Chapter 13 Coming soon Chapter 14 Coming soon Chapter 15 Coming soon Chapter 17 Coming soon Chapter 18 Coming soon Chapter 19 Coming soon Chapter 20 Coming soon Category:The Shiver Quartet